White Horse
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: A song reminds Kelly of her ex lover, but it also causes her to come to her senses.


_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

The lyrics played on the music channel as Kelly rocked back and forth on the couch. Her knees were brought up to her chest, and her head was in her hands; the memory of what he did was killing her. It was only a few days ago that Cody told her about his cheating. That day was horrible for her, it was the day she had to let him go. She couldn't be with someone who cheated, she couldn't let herself get trapped in that type of situation. She knew their break up was for the best, but part of her didn't want to believe it.

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

For what seemed like months, Cody had been showing signs of changing. He wasn't the same loving guy he used to be, and while others would catch that, Kelly let it go. She let her feelings of him blind her of what was right in front of her. In many ways, she almost deserved the pain he caused her; it was the only thing that finally got her to see the real truth. It finally got her to see that he wasn't everything he was made out to be.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

As the lyrics played, tears ran down her cheeks. It was amazing how even the smallest song could bring her to tears, but she understood why. She knew that music had a power over emotions, and now she was going through that; something she really didn't want.

Kelly sniffled and picked up her head. Her eyes wondered around the room and finally landed on a picture of her with Cody. The tears streamed down faster as her eyes remained on his face; a face that she would possibly never see up close again. "Why did I let him go?" She mumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair. The pain and the heartache she went through only days ago, was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. All though, now she was mainly feeling guiltly for not giving him a chance. He could have changed, right? Wrong.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

There was once a chance of a happy ending; it had it all. A marriage, children, a house at the beach - everything she wanted. And now, she was never going to get that. At least not with the one person who she thought she'd spend her life with. "Maybe it's for the best." She whispered, blinking away the tears. It was for the best, and soon enough, she'd see that. Kelly would soon find out that she was better off without him and someone better was out there waiting for her.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Kelly knew that she'd have to try her best not to let him back in her life, but she knew she could do it. She had the will power to, but, did she have the strength to? That was something that could get her in trouble once they finally crossed paths again. If she wasn't careful, she'd fall for his famous puppy dog look like she did every other time in the past. But, surely she was smart enough to say no. Or at least she hoped she was.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

"Say no." She said to herself, glancing down to the floor. "Don't let him back in." A sigh escaped her lips as she laid back on the couch. She had to keep telling herself not to let hm back, or otherwise, she would pick up the phone and call him back. But, she was stronger than that. She wanted him to come around first, so she could let him down. It would give him the satsifaction she needed.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Kelly switched off the TV, and looked at the wall. "It's too late to catch me now." She whispered, letting a smile come over her lips. It was amazing how she could go from depressed to her current mood, but, she was liking it. Now, all she had to do was wait. She had to wait to break his heart like he did to her; nothing would be better than that.


End file.
